Ada
Ada is a supporting character of two seasons of the animated series, Sandokan, alongside her love interest Tremal-Naik. Background Ada is an angelic creature who lends the impression of being lost, fragile, and in need of protection. To make her priestess of the goddess Kali, Suyodhana has kept her isolated since she was an infant, and for this reason Ada has never seen the world the way Tremal-Naik has and knows almost nothing about it. 'Personality' Ada is introduced as a fearful young woman with no memory of her childhood, as being kidnapped at the approximate age of three left her a deep sense of emotional trauma and was often prone to tears when she was frightened or scared. Growing up within a sect of thugs and an intimidating teacher led her to have a deep sense of uncertainty and blank obedience out of fear for her safety. Ada‘s fear and lack of self-confidence in the beginning led her to hopelessly be devoted to Suyodhana and what was allegedly her destiny into becoming the high priestess, the experience leaving a mark of horror on her early life, though being exposed to many of the secrets of the thugs helped her become a key aspect to Suyodhana’s defeat in season one. However, having more freedom and the friends to help her overcome her trauma, Ada has a more open view to the world, living an-almost peaceful life with Tremal-Naik and being a close, trusted ally to Sandokan and his friends. She has a deep love for animals and nature, finding beauty and peace during her imprisonment by Suyodhana. She is gentle, caring, and intelligent, having keen instincts under pressure as when she was being recaptured by Nazima but she feigned an injury to catch the possessed woman off guard. Ada is a loyal and devoted woman, not hesitating to defeat her friends or loved ones, even at the cost of her life. She is supportive, smart, and confident, never hesitating to face an old enemy or her fears. Physical Appearance Ada is said to be in her early twenties, her beauty catching the eye of her future love interest, Tremal-Naik. In season one, she has long hair that shifts from red to auburn that is kept together by many gold bands (the number constantly changes from between five and eight) into a ponytail, with blue eyes and tan skin. Usually she wears a turquoise top and a matching skirt with slits in the side, white and pink earrings and gold bracelets. In season two, she has long dark brown hair kept together by five bands and a gold band on the top of her head with matching gold earrings. She keeps the blue eyes but she wears a dark blue dress with brown shoes and gold anklets. Gallery Trivia * In the time between Season 1 and Season 2, Ada looks noticeably different: the long bright red hair is changed to dark brown and her skin becomes significantly lighter; her features also seem to give her a younger appearance. *It has been hinted throughout the series that she and Tremal-Naik may eventually marry, if they haven’t already. Category:Characters Category:Mondo TV characters Category:Sandokan characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers